<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toute vérité... by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844431">Toute vérité...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oniisama E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Addiction, F/F, Gen, Illnesses, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei le criera au monde, ou en tout cas à la seule personne qui veut bien l'écouter, et puis elle se taira à nouveau.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Rei/Ichinomiya Fukiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toute vérité...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/325746">Très Chère Sœur</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette">malurette</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Toute vérité...<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/=malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>Oniisama e... <span class="small">(Très Cher Frère)</span><br/><b>Personnages/Couples : </b>Asaka Rei(/Ichinomiya Fukiko), Orikawa Kaoru<br/><b>Genre : </b>drama<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG-13 / T<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Thème : </b> « serum de vérité » pour Horrible_Bingo <br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>500+</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Défoncée aux anxiolytiques, Rei raconte tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, l'histoire de sa vie, son grand amour ; elle fait le panégyrique de Fukiko et s'emballe sur comment elle est la seule personne dans l'univers à la connaître vraiment et donc à pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Elle ira mettre son cœur à ses pieds, et si elle le piétine elle l'en remerciera !<br/>Ça n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, ça ne lui apprend pas grand' chose de nouveau. Kaoru secoue la tête en silence, dépassée. Elle a la triste habitude de cette situation, elle a tout essayé, et elle sait d'expérience qu'il faut juste attendre que ça passe. </p>
<p>Pour l'instant Rei est heureuse dans son délire, enflammée et pleine d'espoirs et de grands projets... et le pire, c'est qu'elle y croit vraiment. Ses sentiments en tout cas sont vrais ! Ses espoirs en revanche... Kaoru sait qu'ils sont vains, mais Rei elle-même y croit, elle y croit vraiment, pour elle c'est vrai de vrai, c'est à portée de main. <br/>Mais Kaoru sait également que ça ne va pas durer : dans une heure ou deux l'effet s'estompera et alors, reviendront les angoisses, les ténèbres intérieures, la peur que jamais, jamais Fukiko ne retournera cet amour et que si elle piétine ce cœur offert elle ne s'en remettra pas, elle n'aura qu'à mourir. Rei est déjà passée pas loin de se tuer mais n'a encore jamais mis à exécution ses menaces. Enfin, menaces... elle n'a jamais fait de chantage à personne, mais il lui arrive de se complaire dans son malheur et de le crier au monde, comme si elle mettait l'univers au défi de la faire taire définitivement. Kaoru pense que c'est de la comédie, de l'exagération, mais... on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait bien, un jour, aller trop loin. </p>
<p>Elle la surveillera donc de près une fois encore et répétera les mêmes paroles pour l'apaiser. Kaoru refuse absolument de mentir à qui que ce soit, surtout à Rei, même pour la rassurer, même pour l'aider à tenir et éviter qu'elle commette le pire. Le plus qu'elle puisse faire en tordant la vérité c'est lui rappeler que Fukiko ne voudra sûrement pas d'une loque, qu'il faut qu'elle se reprenne en main, qu'elle se présente sous un meilleur jour, et elle sait qu'elle peut le faire bon sang ! avec de la volonté et de l'aide. Elle lui rappelle que même malheureuse en amour, Rei peut au moins compter sur une amie fidèle. Même si c'est dur. Même si parfois elle est tentée de la laisser en plan, si elle ne veut vraiment pas être aidée... et elle se ravise toujours. Elle refuse d'admettre que le cas de Rei soit incurable et désespérer. </p>
<p>Et donc si dans ce discours elle laisse entendre qu'alors peut-être, une fois propre et droite dans ses bottes, elle pourra séduire Fukiko avec sa nouvelle prestance, sans le dire pour de vrai, si Rei l'entend quand même... he bien, qu'y peut-elle ? Si ça pouvait lui donner le coup de fouet nécessaire pour cesser de se mentir à elle-même...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>